se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Italia/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios italianos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier e Giorgio Napolitano. formiche.net Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella incontra il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania in Visita Ufficiale. quirinale.it Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen italienischen Amtskollegen Massimo d´Alema/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Italian counterpart, Massimo d'Alema. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: Romano Prodi, Prime Minister of Italy, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany and Adrian Mihai Cioroianu, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Romania. NATO Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) and Enrico Letta, Prime Minister of Italy meet on February 07, 2014 in Rome, Italy. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Rome and will aslo speak to Italy's President Giorgio Napoletano. Getty Matteo Renzi - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Rentzi pictured at the plenary meeting during German and Italian government consultations at the Chancellery on March 17, 2014 in Berlin, Germany. This is the first meeting of its kind between the two governments since Renzi took office in February. (March 16, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Il Ministro degli Affari Esteri e della Cooperazione Internazionale Paolo Gentiloni e il suo omologo tedesco Frank-Walter Steinmeier. worldwebnews.i |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Giorgio Napolitano - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Thereafter, President Gauck was guest of honour at a luncheon hosted by President Napolitano and attended by Prime Minister Mario Monti. bundespraesident.de Joachim Gauck - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania Joachim Gauck in occasione della seconda edizione dell’Italian-German High Level Dialogue. quirinale.it Joachim Gauck - Mario Monti.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Giorgio Napolitano e Mario Monti. Formiche.net |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Giorgio Napolitano, Präsident der Italienischen Republik. Bundespräsidialamt Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Mario Monti, Christian Wulff. Christian Wulff, President of the German Federal Republic,visits Italian premier Mario Monti in Rome. Splash News / Alamy Stock Photo |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Horst Köhler.jpg| Citation by Federal President Horst Köhler on the occasion of the award of the International Charlemagne Prize to President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi of Italy. Bundespräsidialamt Giorgio Napolitano - Horst Köhler.jpg| Briefwechsel von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Italiens Staatspräsident Giorgio Napolitano. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Romano Prodi.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Romano Prodi, Ministerpräsident Italiens, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Jürgen Gebhardt |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau trifft den italienischen Staatspräsidenten, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, zu einem Gespräch. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Romano Prodi.jpg| Discussion between Günter Verheugen, on the left, and Romano Prodi. European Union, 2018 |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Roman Herzog.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - President Roman Herzog in Slovenia 1997. AP Archive |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard v. Weizsäcker und Sandro Pertini, 1984. ap/dpa/picture alliance/Süddeutsche Zeitung Photo Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard von Weizsacker con Carlo Azeglio Ciampi y amb.Frederick Ruth. Marcellino Fernando Radogna Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios italianos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la Sig.ra Angela Merkel, Segretario Generale Unione Cristiano-Democratica Tedesco. carloazegliociampi.it Angela Merkel - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Angela Merkel e Giorgio Napolitano - Foto: Emilio Esbardo Angela Merkel - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente se reunió por la tarde con la canciller federal alemana, Angela Merkel. Foto: AP. Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Germany's Federal chancellor Angela Merkel (R), whose country currently holds the European Union presidency, greet Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema upon his arrival at a European summit 21 June 2007, in Brussels. Angela Merkel - Romano Prodi.jpg| Pura armonía entre Angela Merkel y Romano Prodi. AP Angela Merkel - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Berlusconi was said to have cornered Mrs Merkel at a meeting in Madrid on Thursday. ANJA NIEDRINGHAUS/AP Angela Merkel - Mario Monti.jpg| Ángela Merkel y Mario Monti se reunieron el 4 de julio en Roma. | EFE. Angela Merkel - Enrico Letta.jpg| Enrico Letta y la jefa de Gobierno alemana, Ángela Merkel, en una conferencia de prensa ayer en Berlín. | AFP Angela Merkel - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Angela Merkel, AP Photo/Geert Vanden Wijngaert Angela Merkel - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni ist in Berlin bei Angela Merkel zu Gast. Foto: APA/AFP/ODD ANDERSEN Angela Merkel - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte shake hands after a news conference. REUTERS / Hannibal Hanschke |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Gerhard Schroder, Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale di Germania. carloazegliociampi.it Gerhard Schröder - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) und der italienische Ministerpräsident Massimo D'Alema unterhalten sich im Bonner Kanzleramt. Ge�ndert Gerhard Schröder - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, tare da shugaba Schröder a Berlin. AP Gerhard Schröder - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi. AP Gerhard Schröder - Mario Monti.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, Managing Director, International Monetary Fund (2007-2011), Mario Monti, 54th Prime Minister of Italy (2011-2013), Gerhard Schr?der, Chancellor of Germany (1998 – 2005) |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini salutato da Helmut Kohl. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Helmut Kohl - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra l'ex Cancelliere Federale Helmut Kohl al convegno "Quale Europa vogliamo". carloazegliociampi.it Bettino Craxi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il primo ministro, Bettino Craxi, con il cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Kohl, e il presidente francese, Francois Mitterand (Ap). Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Ciriaco De Mita - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl, che ha guidato la difficile fase di riunificazione, con il presidente del Consiglio italiano Ciriaco De Mita - 1989 (foto Adnkronos) Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Helmut Kohl. È il 10 settembre 1990. Foto: Archivo Andreotti Giuliano Amato - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Helmut Kohl. tweetimprese.com Helmut Kohl - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi zum Beispiel. Prodi ist inzwischen wieder Italiens Ministerpräsident. Er gehört dem Olivenbaum-Bündnis an, ist also kein Rechter. Das gilt noch viel weniger für ... Foto: AP Helmut Kohl - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Germany - Berlusconi Meets Kohl. AP Archive |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale Tedesca Helmut Schmidt allo stadio di Madrid. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Mariano Rumor - Sin imagen.jpg| The loan was announced by Premier Mariano Rumor of Italy, and Chancellor Helmut Schmidt of West Germany after nine hours of talks yesterday and today in this resort town on Lake Como. SEPT. 1, 1974. NYT Aldo Moro - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| El entonces primer ministro italiano Aldo Moro (d) y el canciller alemán Helmut Schmidt, durante una cumbre europea el 1 de abril de 1976 en Luxemburgo. AFP/Archivos / Por Franck IOVENE Giovanni Spadolini - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 leaders attend an indoor bar-b-que at the Chateau Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada on July 20, 1981. From left to right: President Gaston Thorn of the European Commission, Prime Minister Zenko Suzuki of Japan, Chancellor Helmut Schmidt of West Germany, United States President Ronald Reagan, Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau of Canada, President François Mitterrand of France, Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher of the United Kingdom, and Prime Minister Giovanni Spadolini of Italy. Inclement weather forced the meal to be moved indoors. Credit: Arnie Sachs / CNP /MediaPunch Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1977 in Rom: Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit Andreotti. spiegel.de Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Italia